Minecraft The End pt1
by Hooded Pro Hero
Summary: Minecraft the end is about a young boy who leaves his village with his best friend and find a thief, cowboys, new monsters and old friends. Follow Liam, Ethan and Mia on there quest to get rich and save Minecraft from it's doom.
1. Escape Plan

Minecraft The End

Part One "Save The Server"

Chapter One "Escape Plan"

Hi my name is Liam and I am called a player, Player's are able to fight and leave towns while there is villagers which get resources and stay in the village. My best friend is a villager and well he wants to leave the village which in our village which is super big is not allowed ever. "Hey Liam who are you going to vote for in the election?" a villager asked as he walked up to me "hmm… i'm not sure but maybe Mason Blok" I replied "Hey Ethan" I said "yeah what is it?" replied the villager "you know how you've always wanted to leave the village" I answer.

"Yeah but you know how the village is" Ethan said "who cares, no one will care if we leave" I replied "my mom will care" Ethan said "other than your mom" I replied "oh yeah you're right other than my mom who cares" Ethan said. Ethan and I hatched our plan two days later when my seventeenth birthday is and when no one was watching we snuck out of the party. We crouched down hiding behind little houses, "dude look out there's guards" Ethan said.

Ethan slowly snuck behind the guards silently in his brown sweater and grey pants. I quickly followed behind in my Blue hoodie with rolled up sleeves and my dark grey jeans. "Hey man did you hear that?" asked one of the guards "yeah I think so" answered the other guard. Then they both turned around and saw Ethan and I sneaking away.

"Hey stop right there!" yelled one of the guards "RUN!" I shouted. Ethan and I got up and rushed down the village stone stairs. We saw arrows fly by our heads just narrowly missing us "Ethan pass me a stick or cobblestone" I said "okay" Ethan replied as he passed me a stick. I quickly stopped, turned around and threw the stick at one of the guards heads knocking him down. "Nice shot dude" said Ethan, We finally made it to the village woods and hid there for a night. In the morning Ethan and I started grabbing materials and making weapons, "hey Liam what do you think the rest of the server is like?" Ethan asked while we were walking out of the woods "probably monsters and thief's" I answered "really you think so" Ethan said "no thats not possible" I replied.


	2. Thives And Cowboys

Chapter Two "Thieves And Cowboys"

"It's been three days can't we make a base" Ethan complained "not until we make it to the desert" I replied "why the desert?" Ethan asked "because there is a lot of treasure" I answered "yeah I guess you have a point" Ethan said. Suddenly a masked player rode by on a horse and grabbed our backpacks with all our gold in it. "HEY!" I yelled, Ethan quickly pulled out his bow and an arrow. Ethan quickly pulled back the arrow that was attached to the bow and let it fly towards the thief. The thief fell to the rocky ground and started pulling out two knives, "c'mon and get it" the thief said. "Okay i'll go take it!" I shouted, I quickly pulled out my wooden sword and pointed it at the thief, "okay enough chit chat let's fight already" the thief said. I ran towards the thief thinking _is this how I die, I don't know how to fight oh no I have to strike now_. I swing my sword while sliding on my knees and shut my eyes bracing for impact. "Am I dead is this heaven?" I asked "no dude you got the thief" Ethan answered, I open my eyes and get up to see the thief with a slash down there chest. "This doesn't feel right" I said "what?" Ethan asked "we have to heal them right now" I answered "but they attacked us" Ethan said "who cares" I replied.

We both picked up the injured thief and bring them to a cave "are you sure you want to help this thief?" Ethan asked "i'm certain" I answered. We eventually after two hours healed them and when they woke up they punched me in the gut "OW what was that for?" I asked "you slashed me" the thief answered "well you tried robbing us" Ethan said. Once we calmed down the thief took of there hood and bandana "it's a GIRL?" Ethan shouted "hey dude thats sexist" I replied, "i'm Mia" the thief said "i'm Liam and this here my friend, is Ethan" I replied. The next morning we head out on an agreement to team up as long as she gets some of the treasure we find.

We had just made it in the desert when all of the sudden five players on horses ride up to us with bows aimed at our heads. "Um… gooday sirs" I said "lights out" said the middle player, then they fired their bows and instead of feeling pain I just felt extremely tired. Then we just passed out on the hot sand ground, when we woke up we noticed all our stuff was gone and we were tied up to fence posts. "HEY let us out!" Mia shouted "LET US GO!" I screamed.

We sat there for hours until one of the players walked up to us "you'll pay for this" Mia said "will I?" the player asked turning his attention to Mia. "yeah you'll all pay for this" I answered then spitting at the players feet "will we child?" the main player asked turning a corner to the room. "I'm Jared this is Peter and now he's dead" said the main player as he pulled out a weapon that looked very new and had a trigger. Jared pulled the trigger on the weapon firing a blast into Peter's head "Peter was being annoying today" Jared said "yeah sometimes people are just really annoying" Ethan replied.

"What is that weapon?" I asked "I call it the revolver it's cool I know" Jared answered. While no one was looking Mia cut the rope with a knife up her sleeve. Mia got up and slashed Jared's eye with the knife, Mia quickly tossed me the knife and I cut the rope while Mia fought off Jared. I cut the rope and got up tossing Ethan the knife and helping Mia takedown Jared, we quickly knocked Jared onto the ground and I grabbed the revolver and aiming it at Jared. "Lights out" I said as I pull the trigger.

"Dang that thing is powerful" I said, we quickly loot Jared and I grab a leather container called a holster, I put it on my side and store the revolver in it because it was the only thing that fit. We walked out of the room when we saw the other players bringing in two villagers and a player "guys we've got to help them" I said "I said i'd help you for gold not for pride" Mia replied "okay suit yourself" I said running towards the other players "aw fine" Mia said running behind me "I guess i'll help" Ethan said as he slowly followed behind.

We all ran up to the players and pulled out our weapons "lights freaking out" I said aiming my revolver at one of the players. BANG! I fire the revolver at the player knocking him down "Ethan, Mia takedown the other players while I free the captured people" I said. We all ran towards the players but Ethan and Mia stopped at the players I slid under towards the captured people. I pulled out my new stone sword and start cutting the captured people "hey can you hurry up freeing them because these guys are pretty strong" Ethan said "i'm working on it" I replied. I finally cut the ropes and the captured people got away then when I turned around to help Mia and Ethan the player I shot kicked me in the face, I quickly got up and so did he and I threw a punch at his face knocking him into a wall. The player kicked of from the wall tackling me down onto the ground I quickly pulled out the revolver and shot him off me "ow phew" I said. I turned my head to see Ethan and Mia finish off the other players "c'mon lets get outta here" Ethan said, we all walked out of the prison like jail and continued our adventure.


End file.
